


Darui's Cherry Blossom

by badgirl_61



Series: Naruto [1]
Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-21
Updated: 2021-01-21
Packaged: 2021-03-12 18:00:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28889496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/badgirl_61/pseuds/badgirl_61
Summary: Sakura is left behind at the village by Kakashi although Naruto and Sasuke were reluctant to leave her behind. Sakura is later on attacked by 2 individuals that work with Orochimaru.Will she survive her ordeal or will she fall to the darkness?
Relationships: Darui/Haruno Sakura
Series: Naruto [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2118645
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1





	Darui's Cherry Blossom

Chapter 1

Sakura sighed in disappointment. Her sensei, Kakashi Hatake, asked her to stay back in the village after he received a B-Rank mission from the Third Hokage assigned her team a mission to the Land of Gemstones and to the villages, Hidden of the Crystal Valley's and the Hidden of the Diamond Lake because they needed protection from bandits and missing Ninjas. Kakashi had told them to go pack for the 10 month mission and meet at the gate in one hour. Sasuke and Naruto took off from the bridge where they normally meet Kakashi for their missions. But before Sakura could leave to go pack, Kakashi had stopped her 

XXFlashbackXX  
“Sakura, I would like to talk to you for a moment.” Kakashi said.

“Ok, what is it Kakashi-Sensei?” Sakura asked.

“I'm proud that you decided to improve your Ninja skills but it is still not enough for this mission. Where the boys and I will be going is not safe for a girl to be going there. So therefor I would like for you not go on this mission. It's safer for you to be in the village.” Kakashi said.   
Boy was he going to eat those words in a few hours. 

Sakura stood there stunned and heartbroken. 

She thought that she had improved on her skills since their mission to the Land of Waves. 

She never responded to Kakashi, not that he noticed. 

He was to busy eating reading his Icha-Icha book. 

“I will see you later Sakura-chan.” Kakashi said as he left to go do his own packing.

After he left, Sakura left for her own apartment. She had received the apartment from the Hokage after her parents died on of their selling trips to Spring and Grass. 

Of course, Sakura was devastated and the Third Hokage gave her the apartment. Yes she was still underage but she was about to become a Genin in a year. 

Sakura finally reached her apartment, unlocked it, and went inside. She had an hour until her team left. She sat on her couch and thought about what she would ask the Hokage on what she could do while her team went on their mission. 

50 minutes later

Sakura looked at her clock and saw that she had 10 minutes left and yes she spent the entire time thinking. She got up off of her couch, grabbed her apartment keys, locked the door, and left to go see Naruto and Sasuke off. 

She made her way to the gates where Naruto, Sasuke, and four gate guards were at and made her way over to them. 

“Hey Sasuke-kun and Naruto-kun.” Sakura said. Both boys turned towards her after they had a discussion about the mission and they noticed that she didn't have her pack. 

“Where's your pack Sakura-chan? We leave in 5 minutes.” Naruto asked. Sakura sighed. Both boys looked concerned and so did the 4 gate guards. 

Sasuke and Naruto knew how hard Sakura started to take her training more seriously now because of their mission to the Land of Waves. 

“It's no big deal Naruto-kun but Kakashi-Sensei asked me to stay behind and let you guys do the mission.” Sakura said. 

“But why? I know you started to tale your training up a notch.” Naruto said.

“I know Naruto but I am going to have to respect Kakashi-Sensei’s decision to not include me on this mission. I would only bring the team down and you both know it.” Sakura said. Sasuke grunted and Naruto looked down sad.

“Stop pouting Naruto. I will be fine. I want you two to watch each others backs and try to have fun on the mission.” Sakura said. Naruto nodded his head and Sasuke grunted. 

10 minutes later

Kakashi showed up at the gates with his pack on his back and reading his signature book.

“Ok is everyone ready? Let's get going so we can be get to the Lightning border by tomorrow afternoon.” Kakashi said, still reading his book. 

“See you in about 10 months, Sakura.” Kakashi and his two male students walked out of the gates.

Xx End of Flashback xX 

Sakura sighed as she watched the boys and Kakashi disappeared down the road until she couldn't hear them anymore. 

“Oi, pinky.” Genma said. Sakura turned towards him.

“Yes sir.” Sakura said.

“Are you alright. By the way my name is Genma Shiranui and standing next to me is Raido Namiashi. Gate guards are Izumo Kamizuki and Kotetsu Hagane.” Genma said.

“Nice to meet you all. I'm Sakura Haruno and I will be alright. I kind of expected it.” Sakura said.

“Why is that?” Raido asked.

“My last mission was to the Land of Waves. I didn't do much except for protecting our client. First, Naruto gets poisoned but he stabbed himself and made an oath of pain from it. Second, Kakashi gets trapped when we faced Zabuza Momochi and Naruto/Sasuke freed him. Thirdly, a Fake Hunter Ninja tricked us by falsely killing Zabuza and taking his body with him. Fourth, Kakashi-Sensei only taught us Tree-Climbing Exercise. Fifthly, Zabuza attacked us again at the bridge. He got defeated by Gato’s Men. The Fake Hunter Ninja was killed by Kakashi-Sensei when he jumped in front of Kakashi’s lightning attack. Thus Waves was finally free and our mission was over. I think all Kakashi-Sensei will ever see me as is a weak and wimpy little girl. I want to change myself but if I asked him for advice, he was just turn me down.” Sakura said dejectedly. Genma, Raido, Kotetsu, and Izumo all nodded at each other.

They can see potential in her, so they were going to help her out in her training.

“You should go see Lord Hokage and see what he has for you to do, and then meet us at Training Ground 3.” Raido said. Sakura blinked in confusion. 

“You are willing to help me?” Sakura asked. They nodded.

“We’re sure, pinky. Unfortunately, we have the Raikage and his entourage coming to talk to the Hokage about something. We can do it tomorrow afternoon.” Genma said.

“Oh thank you. Thank you. You have no idea how much this means to me. I will see you all tomorrow afternoon then.” Sakura said as she left and she skipped to the Hokage’s office.

Hokage Tower

Sakura skipped all the way to the Hokage’s tower except for the stairs. She climbed them. She knocked on the door and waited patiently until she heard “enter” and went into the Hokage’s office. 

Hiruzen looked up at Sakura in confusion. He was sure that he sent all the members on Team 7 on the mission that he assigned them but was really confused why Sakura was in his office and not gone on the mission. He set his pen down and looked at her. 

“What brings you to my humble office Miss Haruno?” Hiruzen asked. Sakura looked down and shuffled her feet.

“Well, sir Lord Hokage, my sensei Kakashi, told me to stay behind because he still thinks I’m weak and that I’m a girl but 4 men have offered me help to get stronger. Their names were Genma although he called me pinky, Raido, Kotetsu, and Izumo. But I really wanted to ask you if there is ganything I can do in the village.” Sakura asked as she looked up at Hiruzen with hopeful eyes. 

Hiruzen was deeply disturbed by what Sakura had told him but was inwardly happy that Genma, Raido, Kotetsu, and Izumo wants to help Sakura improve her skills. Maybe they saw some potential in her. 

Maybe he can help her out by training her as well. He looked down at the list of D-rank missions and saw that he had only on thing for her and that was volunteer at the hospital with the older patients and maybe ask her to become a Medic-Nin.

“Sakura, I understand that you have great chakra control. How would you like to train as a Medic-Nin. The hospital needs volunteers to sit with their elderly patients. Is that acceptable?” Hiruzen asked. Sakura nearly jumped in joy at the Hokage’s praise at her great chakra control.

“Oh yes it is Lord Hokage.” Sakura said. 

Hiruzen was a to respond when there was a knock at his office door. He said come in to that person. The door opened and in came the three elders. Sakura bowed to them and Homura and Koharu nodded except for Danzo. Hiruzen inwardly growled at Danzo for not showing the respect Sakura showed to him.

“Fucking prick” Sakura thought as she looked at Hiruzen who caught her eye and he gave her small smile.

“You are dismissed Sakura. Enjoy your day.” Hiruzen said to Sakura.

“Thank you my Lord. I hope you and the elders have a great day also.” Sakura said as she bowed to the two elders except for Danzo and left the office and headed straight to the hospital. Hiruzen inwardly smirked at Sakura for ignoring Danzo.

At the hospital 

Sakura entered the hospital through the front doors and walked up to the front desk. The nurse looked up from her paperwork and asked Sakura what she needed.

“Can I help you sweetie?” The Nurse asked.

“Ah, yes. Lord Hokage sent me here as a volunteer and I was hoping to learn Medical Chakra training. The Hokage said I had excellent chakra control to learn it.” Sakura said.

“I will let the head Doctor know and see what he says from their. In fact, here comes the head Doctor now.” The Nurse said.

The head Doctor walked up to the desk to see who had to see next and noticed Sakura was standing at the desk.

“Hello, there. Are you here to see a patient or volunteer?” The Head Doctor asked. “My name is Dr. Yusuke Takada.”

“Hello Mr. Takada. My name is Sakura Haruno and I’m here to volunteer my time and hopefully learn medical Ninjutsu. The Hokage said I have great chakra control and he recommended me to try out for a Medical Ninja. ” Sakura said. Yusuke nodded his head.

“Let’s see how you do today with the younger and some of the older patients and we will see from here.” Yusuke said and Sakura nodded her head.

“Ok let me bring you to the patients.” Yusuke said as he brought Sakura the children’s ward of the hospital.

4 hours later Sakura was nearly done with visiting a sweet older lady when she over heard Dr. Yusuke and on of the nurses talking about the herbs they needed because they were running low on some herbs.

Sakura bid the older lady known as Mrs. Natsumi Fujimoto a farewell and that Sakura would see her tomorrow. After leaving her room, Sakura walked up to Dr. Yusuke and his nurses.

“I’m all done Dr. Yusuke.” Sakura announced.

“Very good Sakura. Could you do the hospital one more favor”? Yusuke asked.

“Sure, what is the favor?” Sakura asked.

“We are running low on some herbs and we have no one to spare at the moment and the usual guy that does the running for us, doesn’t come in until the graveyard shift comes on.” Yusuke said.

“Of course I can do it. I will go and gather the up, quickly as possible.” Sakura said.

“Oh thank you Sakura. Here’s the list of herbs we need. Have a good day and we will see what we can do about your training.” Yusuke said. 

Sakura bid the nurses and Yusuke and walked out of the hospital. Sakura looked at the list that Yusuke gave her and smiled. 

Sakura walked to the front gates and noticed that Genma, Raido, Kotetsu, and Izumo were still sitting/standing at the front gates.

“Oi, pinky. What are you doing?” Genma asked.

“Just about to sign out and go gather some herbs for the hospital because the usual guy that does it, doesn’t come in until tonight, so they asked me to do it. I don’t mind doing it. Plus I can always look for something else to do. Like organizing paperwork. I love that stuff.” Sakura said as she signed her name on the out book.

“Well, just be careful out there.” Raido said.

“I will. Don’t worry about me.” Sakura said. “I will be back in 30 minutes tops.”

“We will hold you to it.” Genma, Raido, Izumo, and Kotetsu thought at the same time. 

In the Hidden Leaf Forrest

Sakura was walking around looking for the herbs that the hospital needed unaware that two people were watching her with sinister smirks on their faces. Sakura was also unaware that she interrupted their talk about how they should recruit Sasuke within Sound ranks. 

But they needed more information on him and what better way to learn anything about Sasuke than from someone that is close to him.

Watching her were Kabuto Yakushi and Sakon. 

They were watching her gather the herbs in a basket and she was almost done when she was grabbed from behind. A hand clasped over her mouth before she could scream. She dropped the basket of herbs and tried to pull the attackers hand away from her mouth but stopped when she saw a Kunai knife in the attackers other hand.

“Good girl. Stop struggling. Nobody will here you scream. Now tell me everything about Sasuke Uchiha and we won’t hurt you….much.” The Unknown male voice said.

“We? Is there another person here watching me get tortured by this crazy maniac?” Sakura thought as she bit the attackers hand. 

"No, I won't, you'll never get anything from me" she wiggled her way out of Sakon's hold and took off for the gates, hoping to reach them in time to get some help but only to be tackled to the ground by Sakon and who punched her in the face multiple times.

“I don’t think so little girly. That wasn’t very nice. All I did was ask you a simple question about Sasuke Uchiha and you bit me. Do you know what happens to little girls that bite me? I rape them and then I kill them. Hey four-eyes, want to have some fun with this bitch before we have to kill her?” Sakon asked as he looked in the tree line where a disguised Kabuto came out of the woods.

“I would love too. I get her front and you get her back.” The disguised Kabuto said as he dropped his pants down and pulled them off. 

Sakura started to squirm and Sakon squeezed her harder into the ground and broke her left arm and wrist, so that she wouldn’t be able to escape so easily, not that she couldn’t. Disguised Kabuto kneeled on the ground and put a needle into Sakura’s arm and pushed the liquid inside the needle into her am. Sakura arched her back in agony and pain from the burning of the needle. 

Sakon moved about of Kabuto’s way and took off his pants as well. Kabuto cut off Sakura’s shirt/dress and cut off her shorts, only to leave her in her underwear. She was not wearing a bra or any wraps. Kabuto picked her up and made her kneel on her hands as best she could with her left arm being broken and knees.

“I am so going enjoy this.” Sakon said as he positioned himself at Sakura’s anus opening and slammed into her. Kabuto positioned himself at Sakura’s vaginal opening and slammed into her hard, by breaking her barrier. 

Sakura opened her mouth with a silent scream and had tears coming down her face. She tried squirming away but Kabuto and Sakon were holding onto to her very tightly. Kabuto and Sakon both moved at the same time, in and out of her openings. Sakura couldn’t do anything because of their hold on her. 

Soon the pain became so unbearable, she was close to passing out when she caught a glimpse of a shadow running away and then a flash of dark and white/blonde hair, soon the pain became so unbearable that Sakura passed out from the pain, not that Kabuto or Sakon cared. 

Little did the two rapists know, that they were being watched from the shadows. They were being watched by a wolf, a shadow wolf from the Shadow Wolf Clan. The young pup raced towards the trees and towards some one that could help Sakura out. 

Not long after the pup left, Sakon and Kabuto finished their evil deed by filling her up with their semen. 

“We should kill her now.” Sakon said as he put his pants back on and Kabuto did the same. 

Kabuto nodded and pulled out a Kunai knife and was about to cut Sakura’s throat but he had to deflect a Kunai that was thrown at him. He looked up and about shit his pants what he saw the Raikage, his brother Killer Bee and their two bodyguards who had their weapons raised to strike him. 

Sakon had his own Kunai out and was about to go attack them when Kabuto raised his hand. 

“We shall retreat for now Sakon. Lord Orochimaru would not be pleased if he knew you got captured by his enemies.” Kabuto said as he and Sakon disappeared in a cloud of smoke.

The Raikage, Killer Bee, and his men put away their weapons and Cee, one of the Cloud Shinobi ran over to see what he could for Sakura. 

Xx Flashback xX

The Raikage, A, his brother Killer Bee, Darui, and Cee were walking on a path towards the Leaf Village when Killer Bee stopped walking and talking. A noticed this.

“What’s wrong Bee?” A asked. Darui and Cee stopped and looked at Bee in confusion. Before Bee could respond, a wolf pup came out of the woods and stopped to look at them. The wolf pup was looking at Killer Bee mostly after she swept her eyes over the 4 of them.

“You have to help her. Please help her.” The wolf pup said/yipped at the 4 of them. 

Not understanding what the pup meant, so Killer Bee kneeled down and out his fist for the pup and the pup understood, so she put her paw on his fist and relayed to him what she had witnessed. 

Killer Bee pulled his fist back and stood up with pure anger rolling off of him in waves.

“Lord Killer Bee what is wrong? Why are you angry”? Cee asked. Killer Bee didn’t say anything to him until he took out his twin swords.

“I am going to help a young girl. She is getting raped as we speak and I am going to stop the evil beings that are hurting her.” Bee said as he dashed into the woods where the young wolf pup said to go. 

A sighed angrily and followed after Killer Bee with Darui and Cee following him. The 4 men got to the clearing where the two evil rapists were with an unconscious Sakura were located in.

They were about to attack the two rapists when the disguised Kabuto held his hand up in front of Sakon and spoke to his partner. Killer Bee was able to catch most of what the guy was saying and he clenched his swords tighter in his hands until his fingers were white from the loss of blood flow to them. 

Darui, Cee, and A were the same way. Killer Bee also caught the name “Orochimaru” and froze. The rapists worked for Orochimaru. That just pissed him off even more. Killer Bee, Darui, Cee and A breathed in a sigh of relief when the rapists disappeared. Killer Bee watched as Cee ran over to Sakura after he put his weapon away. 

Xx End of Flashback xX

“Lord Raikage, this girl needs immediate medical attention. We need to hurry to the Leaf village as soon as possible.” Cee said. A nodded his head.  
“I will carry her and cover her with my spare cloak. How dull.” Darui said as he took out his cloak and covered Sakura and carefully lifted her in his arms with the help of Cee.

“Let’s not waste anytime. Let’s get a move on it.” A said.

The Raikage, Cee, Killer Bee, and Darui made a beeline for the village’s front gates, which were 4 miles away.

Genma, Raido, Kotetsu, and Izumo all jumped when they saw the Raikage, his brother and his two me, one of whom was carrying something that was bleeding, come tearing down the path to the village.

“I have a bad feeling about this Raido.” Genma said.

“I do too.” Raido said.

Their concerns only grew when the group finally showed up to gates.

“Call for immediate Medical Personnel. We have a victim here. I have seen the extent of her injuries. She was raped by two men that worked for one of the Sannin, Orochimaru.” Cee said fast.

Genma, Raido, Kotetsu, and Izumo all felt their blood run cold. 

“Who was attacked and raped?” Izumo asked in fear that it was Sakura. Oh how right he was.   
Cee pulled Darui’s cloak down a little bit just so the men can see some hair. Pink hair to be exact and the pink hair belonged to Sakura Haruno.

“That’s Sakura Haruno. She signed out of the gates 45 minutes ago and we were about to go find her when you tore down the path.” Kotetsu said.

Genma flared his chakra twice and three Anbu showed up.

“Get the Hokage and a medical team here pronto. That cloak has an injured girl and she was attacked by two of Orochimaru’s men.” Genma said. The three Anbu stiffened and left the area. One was going for Medical Assistance and the other two were going to alert the Hokage. 

The Scorpion masked Anbu came back 5 minutes later with a team of Medical Ninja. One of the Medical Ninja was Dr. Yusuke Takada.

“Who is the injured party?” Yusuke asked as his team rolled out a medical gurney.

Darui kneeled down and carefully laid Sakura down on the gurney and took his cloak off Sakura’s face which was swollen and black and blue. Yusuke and a couple of the techs gasped.

“This is Sakura Haruno. She was just in the hospital a few hours ago volunteering and asking questions on how to be a Medical Ninja. What the hell happened to her.?” Yusuke asked angrily.

“We believe she was raped Doctor. We tried to go after the two men that had did the evil deed but they escaped us after the one who was about to kill her told us who they worked for.” A said angrily. Yusuke nodded.

“Alright let’s get moving. She needs to have emergency surgery to see what kind of damage that she was dealt with.” Yusuke said as his team, the Cloud Ninja, and their escorts raced to the hospital where the Hokage was waiting for them. 

Yusuke and his team raced by the Hokage and into a ER Surgery room and clicked the red light on so that they will not be disturbed during the emergency surgery. The Hokage turned to look at the Raikage A, Killer Bee, Darui, and Cee.

“What happened? Did you see who attacked young Sakura?” Hiruzen asked. A nodded.

“Bee stopped walking and turned to the woods where a young wolf pup came out of the woods and started yipping at us which we couldn’t understand what the pup was saying so Bee kneeled down and put a fist up to the pup and then he stood up with anger rolling off of him in waves, told us that he was going to rescue the girl, and took off into the woods where we followed behind him and that’s when we saw the one kneeling beside the girl’s side and was about to kill her when Darui threw a Kunai at the brown haired man who deflected it and mentioned something about Orochimaru and him being angry about being captured and then they disappeared into smoke. Cee, ran over to see what he could do and said that she needed immediate medical attention. Here we are now Lord Hokage.” A said. Hiruzen nodded and flared his chakra. A squad of elite Anbu showed up.

“Yes sir.” They all said at once.  
“Get me all Chunin and up, that includes my advisors and all the Shinobi and civilian council members, and the Genin teams and their senseis and bring them to council chambers at once. Dismissed.” Hiruzen said. 

“Yes sir.” They all said at once again and flashed away to do what the Hokage has ordered.

“Let us go and sit in the chambers to wait for some news on Sakura.” Hiruzen said to A.

“Very well. Let us go then. Bee, Cee, and Darui, let’s move it.” A said.

“No Lord Raikage. I will stay here and protect her just incase who attacked her comes back for more.” Darui said as he sat in one of the waiting room chairs. A was about to yell at him to get his ass moving when Hiruzen stopped him. 

“It’s alright Lord A. I feel safer that she has protection from one of Clouds most promising Jonin Ninja. I will have a squad as an extra protection as well.” Hiruzen said. A sighed, he was getting soft.

“Very well, Darui but the minute you know something. Come to the chambers and let us know what her diagnose is.” A said. 

Darui nodded his head and the big group left the hospital and headed straight to the council chambers where everyone that Hiruzen asked for was waiting for him to begin.

“Thanks for coming. I need to alert everyone that something tragic happened to one of our very own Kunoichi.” Hiruzen stated gravely.

“Wait, were missing Kakashi Hatake and Team 7.” Iruka said.

“Team 7 are out on a mission right now. But I was referring to Team 7’s female member, Sakura Haruno.” Hiruzen said.

“What happened to Sakura, Lord Hokage? Why are the Cloud Ninja here and the Raikage as well.” Hiashi Hyuga asked. Hiruzen hesitated to answer them. 

“The Raikage and his entourage rescued Sakura from being killed by one of our own ninja. My ex-student Orochimaru’s men. Plus they are here to discuss a treaty between our villages.” Hiruzen said. 

Ino, Hinata and Tenten gasped while the boys gripped their hands in anger except for Neji, he looked stoic and uncaring to the situation and he was glaring in the direction of the Cloud Ninja. 

Hinata looked nervously because of the history they two villages had. Even the team senseis had furious looks on their faces.

“What is going to happen to Sakura-chan? Will she be alright?” Ino asked.

“We are waiting for some news on her condition.” Hiruzen replied gently. A knock came at the council doors.

“Enter.” Hiruzen said. The door opened and Darui came in with a grim look on his face.

“Report Darui. How is the girl and what is her condition.” A commanded.

“Sakura Haruno is in the recovery room and she will be moved to the ICU for observation. The surgery was a success but she is still in critical condition. The Dr. said that he found what looked like an injection site from a needle and he said he needed to run some tests on what Sakura was injected with.” Darui said grimly. Ino and the girls had tears coming down their faces.

Hiruzen sighed and flared his chakra and three Anbu flashed into the room and kneeled in front of him

“Yes Lord Hokage.” Frog said.

“Please escort the Raikage and his men to the hotel that is close to the hospital. Everyone else is dismissed until further notice. I will go see the doctor to see if Sakura’s test results came in yet.” Hiruzen said as everyone left the chambers except for the Raikage, his men, Ino and the girls.

“What is it young Yamanaka?” Hiruzen asked.

“Can we go with you Lord Hokage? I want to check up on Sakura.” Ino said and the girls nodded. Hiruzen shook his head.

“Sorry girls but Sakura might be up for visitors tomorrow. Go home and rest. She will recover. That I promise you.” Hiruzen said gently. Ino and the girls nodded. 

“Ok Lord Hokage. Good night.” Ino said as she and the girls left the chamber.

“If its alright Lord Third Hokage, may I go back to the hospital with you and keep watch over Sakura.” Darui asked. Hiruzen looked at him and nodded.

“You may, Darui.” Hiruzen said.

“We will go as well. I would like to check up on her as well.” Killer Bee said.

“Very well. Let us get going.” Hiruzen said as he and the others shunshined to the hospital. 

Au Note: This story is brand new and I don’t care who likes it or who doesn’t. Then story was inspired from TsukikoUchu and her story Becoming An Honorary Inuzuka. If you haven’t read it, then you better do so. My story is different from hers because this is a Sakura/Darui story. I have othe stories that I am writing as well as updating my other stories as well. My next Sakura/Darui story is a crossover between Naruto and One Piece worlds and I also have other One Piece/Naruto stories in the process of being written. So there you have it folks, my new story. I will not worry about any flamers and haters, if you have a concern or something you hate about my story, pm me and we will talk there.

Words written: 4,925  
Pages written: 13 (A new record for me )

**Author's Note:**

> This story is also fanfiction.net. Same title and author.   
> Anyways, I hope you like the first chapter!


End file.
